


Tactical Advantage

by Alistra (ALeaseInWonderland)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALeaseInWonderland/pseuds/Alistra
Summary: Eyes up here!or:I can't have been the only left wondering after watching Black Widow throughout the MCU.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	Tactical Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to AlphaFlyer for always cheering and encouraging me as well as for knowing the dustiest places in the world.
> 
> Even more thanks to CloudAtlas who hands me the figurative broom to clean up the mess of my narrative and only very gently hits me over the head with it. <3

The air on the streets of Delhi is thick with dust and pollution, and by the time STRIKE Team Delta arrives at the nondescript building that serves as their base of operations, they too are covered in it from head to toe.

While Clint itches to just shake himself like a dog to get the grit off him, he manages to restrain himself when he sees Natasha moving extra carefully, likely to keep her hair from releasing more clouds of dirt indoors. As they begin to simultaneously peel off their suits, hers reveals a clearly outlined V of filth, reaching from her chin over her collarbones down into the practical black of her bra . He barely conceals his grin when she catches him looking. 

"You thought to nick a scarf to fit over your nose and mouth but never even closed the zipper?"

"It's a tactical advantage," she shrugs, smiling when she sees his eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Finding dirt in unexpected places is an advantage?"

It's only a subtle change in the way she stands, shoulders sinking a fraction to make her appear more vulnerable, eyes widening slightly to look up at him from beneath long lashes. Clint knows he's being played but even so, it's fascinating to watch when she approaches, dragging her feet as if fighting against a hesitant attraction. She takes a deep, shuddering breath that inevitably draws his eyes south and when she steps into his personal space, there's an expression of pure amusement on her dusty face.

"It's an advantage," she breathes, tone coy like a debutante, "because you never even noticed me taking your gun."

Hand shooting down, Clint groans as his fingers close around his empty thigh holster.

Natasha laughs, returning his weapon grip-first before stepping back and heading to claim the shower. "Think about it: any distraction, no matter how small, is an advantage." She glances back "Maybe you should consider your own assets."

Clint smiles at her retreating back, imagining for a moment Coulson's reaction to the request for exchanging his tac pants for chaps. However, it would probably be more practical, as well as easier, to argue that an archer needs freedom of movement in his arms. If anyone got distracted by an excessive show of well-developed biceps - well, that would just be a tactical advantage.

**Author's Note:**

> And Hawkeye's suit never featured sleeves again.


End file.
